Las Fases del amor
by Yume-no-Hisui
Summary: ewe soy demasiado muy mala con esto de los summary u.u ... si quieren leanlo ... pero tengan una cajita de klinex a mano


Titulo: Las Fases del amor

Foro: Mundo Yaoi

Sub Foro: Fanfic Series Yaoizadas

Serie: Inazuma Eleven

Pareja (s): Goenji x Kazemaru x Endo

Dedicado a todo el fan club de Inazuma Eleven Yaoi

Esta historia comienza en un día lluvioso y gris, el día en que enterraban al famoso goleador estrella de Raimond Shuuya Goenji, el parte medico decía que su muerte se había producido por el fuerte impacto que recibió al ser golpeado por un auto, nadie se explicaba como el goleador había llegado a parar a la carretera…

Todos sus amigos se encontraban presentes, sus enemigos también todos querían despedirse y darle el ultimo adiós , una hora y media mas tarde solo quedaban sus familiares mas cercanos y el equipo de Raimond, el padre de Shuuya se acerco a Kazemaru y le dio una bolsa que contenía un cuaderno dirigido a él , le dijo qué lo había encontrado sobre el escritorio de Goenji con la instrucción de que solo se lo entregara a él y que lo abriera cuando estuviera solo, este solo asintió y tomo la bolsa ; cuando llego a su casa, se sentó en el sofá abrió el sobre y comenzó a leer.

_**El Principio**_

"_**Lo mire y supe que era mi tipo,**_

_**Después me dedique a mirarlo desde lejos"**_

Hoy empecé mis clases en la Secundaria Raimond, todo fue genial hasta que me presentaron y vi al chico que ayude ayer… me estuvo molestando a toda hora para que me uniera a su club de fútbol soccer… hasta que intente decirle de la forma mas diplomática que encontré de que había dejado el fútbol, luego gracias al director no lo vi mas ya que lo llamaban a una reunión

Durante el receso vi a un chico peliazul, que hablaba con otro chico de cabello rubio – muy irritante por cierto- tan solo con observarlo supe que era lo que siempre había buscado, al hablar con unas chicas que pasaban por ahí me entere de que su nombre era Ichirouta Kazemaru y que estaba en el club de atletismo; al terminar las clases me dirigí al campo de entrenamiento del club y lo observe desde una distancia segura, aunque no evito que el chico irritante me viera.

_**Comienzo**_

"_**me arme de valor en demostrarle que lo quería**_

_**Un detalle, algo que supiera de mí**_

_**El acepto mi amistad y nos dedicamos a conocernos"**_

Había llegado el día, el día en que el equipo de soccer de la Secundaria Raimond enfrentaría al Instituto Imperial, no podía evitar sentirme preocupado el equipo no resistiría tanto daño, el no lo resistiría. Una vez comenzado el partido esos chicos se dedicaron ha hacer polvo al equipo Raimond, el único que quedaba de pie era un chico con anteojos que salio corriendo de la cancha, vi caer la camiseta y no dude en ponérmela e ir a ayudar al equipo, mejor dicho en ir a ayudar a Kazemaru; al final el Instituto Imperial se retiro del partido y Raimond ganó, al final como siempre tuve que mostrar mi lado rudo.

Luego me fui a poner el uniforme y espere disimuladamente al peliazul a la salida de la secundaria, al ver que "me iba" apresuro el paso acercándose a mi y me dio un sincero agradecimiento, nos fuimos conversando – bueno el hablo todo el camino yo solo escuchaba y respondía con monosílabos- al poco rato llegamos a su casa y le dije que yo vivía a una cuadra de ahí, desde ese día compartía con él el camino de ida a la secundaria todos los días.

_**Tiempo**_

"_**me comencé a confundir sobre lo que sentía**_

_**No conocía el amor, no conocía este sentimiento**_

_**Que me hacia tan feliz"**_

Ahora que estaba en el equipo no tenia que esconderme para poder observarlo aunque a veces eso me jugaba en contra y lo observaba como si mirara a un dios, gracias al cielo que tengo unos compañeros de equipo tan despistados, aunque a veces creo que Aki, Haruna y Natsumi se hacen las inocentes… pero me siento demasiado afortunado de que mis compañeros sean como son xD.

_**Ahora**_

"_**me di cuenta de que me gustaba**_

_**Me esforcé que este sentimiento**_

_**Fuera correspondido, era la primera vez**_

_**Que me dedique a una persona**_

_**Mirarlo y ver como se comportaba conmigo**_

_**Fui su amigo y sus acciones me llenaron de **_

_**Esperanza, quería estar seguro de que pensaba en el"**_

Al fin llego el día en que jugamos un partido de practica con los originales super once , al principio no fueron un gran reto, pero después de unas palabras del entrenador Hibiki se volvió un partido muy interesante … hasta termine haciendo un técnica especial con Kazemaru. Al día siguiente nos dedicamos a practicar la veleta de fuego, nos salió perfecta las 10 veces que lo intentamos, no se por que pero en el fondo pensaba que era por que éramos el uno para el otro, luego cuando veníamos del descanso Kazemaru se cruzó con unos chicos del club de atletismo – entre ellos el chico irritante- y se fue con ellos, demoro mucho en regresar, pero cuando llego el brillo de sus ojos había desaparecido, ya sabia lo que le pasaba, luego de ese incidente la veleta de fuego no volvió a salir fue entonces cuando le dije "te pidieron que volvieras al club de atletismo" y me respondió con una sonrisa torcida. Al terminar las practicas me fui con él camino a casa en vez de ir a ver a yuka al hospital, estaba muy callado, por lo general él empezaba la conversación ese silencio comenzaba a ser agobiante , así que solo dije "como te sientes" me miro y bajo la cabeza luego dijo " mal ,no se que hacer , no quiero dejar el fútbol", entonces me acerque a él y puse mi mano en su hombro para darle un poco de animo solo dijo un leve "gracias" y seguimos caminando.

_**Final**_

"_**le dije lo que sentía, estaba feliz de podérselo decir**_

_**Pero no duro mucho esa felicidad…**_

_**Desde el principio en el solo hubo amistad"**_

Ese día estaba muy nervioso, casi no había dormido pensando en como le diría lo que siento, después de mucho pensar decidí que lo mejor era citarlo en la torre de acero. Al salir camino a la Secundaria lo encontré esperándome a la salida de mi casa, se sorprendió mucho con la cara que tenia, luego el día siguió normal, clases, trabajo, huir de mi club de fans, mas clases, durante uno de los recesos le dije que lo esperaba en la torre de acero después del entrenamiento de soccer, acepto con mucha facilidad.

Al acabar las clases seguí con el entrenamiento, estaba tan distraído que le dije a Endo que tenia que hacer algo importante y me marche, camine un rato por la ciudad intentando ordenar mis emociones y luego me dirigí a la torre de metal, a los pocos minutos llego Kazemaru, un tanto confundido por la situación, comencé a ponerme demasiado nervioso y a lo único que atine fue a besarlo, fue un beso dulce y tierno, luego solo dije "Kazemaru tu me gustas" y tu dijiste "tonto por que haces esto" , "Kazemaru yo te amo", " lo siento Goenji pero no te puedo corresponder yo amo a Endo"

Desde que dijiste esas palabras mi mundo jamás volvió a ser lo que era.

_**Experiencias **_

_**Comprendí**__** lo feliz de estar enamorado **_

_**Y pensar que este sentimiento era mutuo**_

_**Entendí**__** cosas que llegue a desconocer por completo**_

_**Y ahora supe que las lagrimas**_

_**Pueden brotar por cosas simples…**_

_**Pero el dolor de tratar de pararlas es inmenso**_

Al terminar de leer el chico lloro, lloro como nunca al ver que era el único culpable de la muerte de su amigo, sus lagrimas corrían como la sangre de el momentos después que lo atropellaran, al tomar el sobre algo cayo de el y lo tomo era una nota de Goenji

_**Kazemaru si lees es**__**to es por que ya estoy muerto, por favor no te culpes por mi muerte yo fui el que decidió acabarla no podía soportar verte a ti y a Endo, ahora ya no hay vuelta atrás, ahora solo te pido que seas feliz y que sigas adelante y recuerda que siempre te voy a amar.**_


End file.
